


Ginny Weasley, victime malgré elle

by Sidemony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consequences, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemony/pseuds/Sidemony
Summary: La guerre avait détruit des vies, et en détruisait encore aujourd'hui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, Ginny Weasley faisait partie de ces victimes d'après guerre.
Comments: 2





	Ginny Weasley, victime malgré elle

Cinq ans après la fin de la guerre, les esprits n'étaient pas en paix. La récente mort de Vous-savez-qui - son nom en faisait trembler encore plus d'un - et les nombreuses condamnations qui n'étaient pas prêtes à se terminer empêchaient la population sorcière de décompresser et oublier les nombreuses victimes.

La guerre avait détruit des vies, et en détruisait encore aujourd'hui. Aussi étrange que cela puisse vous paraître, Ginny Weasley faisait partie de ces victimes d'après guerre. Oh, si l'on ne faisait pas attention, on pouvait croire qu'elle filait le parfait bonheur avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'élu, enfin bref, la personnalité la plus idolâtrée de Grande Bretagne. C'est vrai, pourquoi serait-elle à plaindre alors qu'elle réalisait le rêve de nombreuses jeunes filles, c'est-à-dire épouser le garçon qui avait survécu ?

La réalité était toute autre. Ne croyez pas qu'il était si facile que ça d'être Ginny Weasley. La guerre avait laissé d'importantes séquelles, et la jeune femme rousse n'était pas en reste. Ne me dites pas que cela ne vous ferait rien de perdre votre grand frère qui n'avait même pas la vingtaine ! Quoi ? C'est le cas de nombreuses personnes ? Très bien, alors maintenant, dites-moi si vous-même avez combattu auprès de l'Ordre du Phœnix alors que vous n'aviez même pas atteint votre majorité.

Je vois quelques personnes protester encore. Très bien, Ginny Weasley n'était pas la seule à s'être battue pendant la guerre pour défendre ses idéaux. Enfin, ce n'est pas vous qui avez été manipulé par un psychopathe alors que vous aviez douze ans, et qui avez failli mourir cette année là. Avouez tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'un lourd poid à porter.

Mais alors, me direz-vous, la guerre est finie, quelques années avaient passé, il lui suffisait d'attendre encore quelques autres et la guerre ne serait plus qu'une cicatrice dont la plaie s'ouvrirait parfois, mais toujours moins au fil du temps.

Si ce n'était que ça ! Si Ginny Weasley n'avait à se soucier que de ça ! Mais la jeune femme avait un autre problème, et c'était l'homme dont elle porterait bientôt le nom. Quoi encore ? Non, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien vu. N'est-ce pourtant pas évident que ces deux là ne filaient pas le parfait bonheur ? Enfin... Ginny Weasley n'avait jamais été qu'un moyen pour Harry Potter d'oublier la guerre et se comporter comme tout adolescent normal qui ne serait pas poursuivi par un fou qui veut le tuer. Je ne remets pas en cause l'honnêteté du garçon, qui croyait sans doute réellement en ses sentiments pour la jeune femme rousse. Mais l'évidence est là. Le Survivant n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la tendresse fraternelle pour Ginny, et complètement dépassé par les événements tragiques qui avaient eu lieu, avait totalement oublié la jeune femme.

Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'un garçon de dix-huit ans peut ressortir serein d'une telle boucherie à laquelle il avait du participer en tuant le patron lui-même ? Traumatisé, il l'était sûrement en revanche. Et cela n'avait pu qu'avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur le couple. Pendant que toutes les jeunes filles jalousaient, voire détestaient Ginny Weasley qu'elles croyaient dans les bras d'Harry Potter - comme si elles avaient une quelconque chance avec lui, celui-ci s'enfilait très certainement bouteilles après bouteilles, tentant d'oublier les horreurs qu'il avait vécues. En tout cas, il n'était pas aux petits soins avec la jeune femme, loin de là.

J'entends déjà les petits malins qui marmonnent dans leur barbe qu'elle pourrait le quitter et faire sa vie avec un autre. Mais enfin, Ginny, elle, l'aimait réellement ce fichu Potter ! Et puis, si vous pensez sincèrement que larguer le Survivant serait sans conséquence, vous êtes bien naïfs. Entre la crise cardiaque de Molly Weasley en apprenant que sa fille chérie - son unique fille ! - ne se marrierait pas avec Harry Potter, la colère sans borne de Ronald, le plus jeune frère de cette dernière, qui ne le supporterait pas non plus, et enfin, mes amis, l'hystérie que provoquerait une telle séparation chez la population sorcière, qui considérait le couple comme un pilier, un exemple de la possible reconstruction après le carnage, Ginny ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir. Trop de pression reposait sur ses épaules.

Enfin, si tout ça ne suffit pas à vous convaincre de la position de détresse de la jeune Weasley, rajoutez-y le fait qu'Harry Potter ait lutté pendant plus de deux années pour parvenir à innocenter son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy, vous faisant paraître inexistante, et que l'obsession qu'il avait développé pour lui en sixième année ne s'était pas tarie, bien au contraire, puisque une source sûre m'a affirmé l'avoir vu acheter une dizaine de magasines évoquant l'ex-mangemort. Alors, vous imaginez bien que gérer, en plus de ses innombrables problèmes, le probable amour soudain et absurde du Survivant pour un gamin arrogant et insupportable qui n'avait fait que l'insulter, la rabaisser pendant six longues années - je vous vois encore venir, adeptes de Draco Malfoy, mais vous ne pouvez pas niez qu'il était extrêmement mauvais - n'était tous simplement pas viable pour la jeune femme.

Alors oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous qui critiquez sans cesse la pauvre gamine, l'insultant de péripatéticienne et j'en passe, Ginny Weasley est une victime, et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Donc laissez-la en paix et ne lui faites pas tout le temps porter le mauvais rôle.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée de one shot m'est venue en lisant une énième Drarry qui peignait un portrait horrible de Ginny, personnage que j'apprécie énormément et dont je ne comprends pas la haine que lui porte une grande partie du Fandom Harry Potter. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous obliger à l'apprécier, moi-même je n'aime pas trop Sirius Black, et pourtant je sais que beaucoup l'adorent ; mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour la traiter de pute - oui oui, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où cette insulte est revenue, sous la forme de Weaspute et j'en passe, et de la part même d'Harry ! - sincèrement, simplement parce qu'elle veut sortir avec Harry ? Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous dénigrez totalement la femme en insultant de pute à tout va !
> 
> Voilà, c'est un petit coup de gueule que je pousse, d'abord parce que Ginny ne vous a rien fait (mais ça ça reste un avis personnel xD), et parce que je pense qu'il est important de faire attention aux mots qu'on utilise. Non, une femme qui se met en travers d'un couple, même si elle est très chiante, n'est pas une pute. Alors, faire dire cette insulte par un personnage que vous souhaitez faire apprécier par vos lecteurs n'est clairement pas concevable. D'autant plus que vous insultez de même le métier qui va avec, en le dénigrant encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, et s'il n'est pas forcément facile d'accepter ce type de profession (ce qui se comprend), gardez-le pour vous et mettez-vous à la place des personnes qui justement l'exercent, parfois (souvent ?) à contrecœur.
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que, même si vous n'aimez pas Ginny, vous comprendrez mon point de vue !  
> D'ailleurs, libre à vous d'écrire des fictions mettant en scène Harry en couple avec une autre personne (fan des Drarry respectueuses bonjour), ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, ça ne concerne pas que les fictions Harry Potter, mais soyez cohérents dans vos insultes - si jamais il y en a.
> 
> J'espère que le confinement se passe bien pour vous !!


End file.
